Love Will Remember
by MesserMonroe-Tiva-Shipper
Summary: NCIS Fanfiction; Tiva centric. Based on a video slightly by morethanafeelingx Tony and Ziva get close after a case, but when Ziva leaves Tony remembers all the good times they had. He makes it is mission to bring her back from wherever she may be. It's alot better than it sounds. Summaries are not really my thing:( xo Rated T to save my butt. Includes all of Team Gibbs and Ray Cruz


**_NCIS Fan Fiction: Love will remember._**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own fudge all ok?_**

**_Authors Note: J This was inspired by a video made by morethanafeelingx so credit where credit is due. The plot has been created by her video and my imagination. This is a Tiva centric story. Not American so if there are any mistakes they are my fault not Ash's. This first chapter is from my imagination, the video will come into play in the next chapter:)_**

**_So on with the show:), reviews on your way out would be most welcome. Thank you and here we go._**

8 weeks had past but Tony DiNozzo still couldn't shake the feeling that his little furry Israeli had been in a relationship with a serial killer. Ziva David did not have the best luck in the relationship department; he knew that all too well. He sat at his desk staring directly at hers. Ziva was knee deep in paperwork and he knew better than to disturb her. They had grown closer since the almost 'near death' experience.

''Is something bothering you Tony?'' Ziva asked softly without looking up from the piles of files in front of her, almost consuming her entire view of the bullpen.

''No, it's nothing Sweetcheeks. Don't let me keep you from your paperwork.'' Was all Tony could reply with, something was indeed bothering him. Ziva just simply shook her head and continued with her work. Everyone hated paperwork, it was a downfall of being a Special Agent for NCIS. He leaned back in his chair and placed his crossed legs onto his desk. Tony let his mind wander back to the morning it all began.

**_8 Weeks Ago…_**

Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped out of the elevator in a hurry accompanied by senior field agent Special Agent Antony DiNozzo Jr. ''that's the last time you drive to work with me Tony.'' McGee stated harshly. He threw his bag behind his desk as he sat down to check his emails.

''Come on Probie, I bought you a coffee. Be grateful. How was I supposed to know you have more rules than Gibbs.'' Tony replied playfully as he took his seat at his desk.

''Tony I do not, I just have one. Nobody eats or drinks in my car. Ok? Just take public transport, or ask Ziva,'' McGee said calmer than before. A moment of silence past before the pair heard a light, joyful tune being hummed by their fellow team member, newly appointed Special Agent Ziva David. Ziva walked into the bullpen with a spring in her step carrying a fresh bouquet of mixed flowers. She carefully placed them down in a vase before smiling at her confused co-workers.

''Good morning McGee, Tony. What? You look like you have seen a host.'' Ziva questioned her colleagues who were now walking over to her desk.

''Seen a ghost Ziva and you seem perky. Flowers? From who?'' Tony bombarded her with questions. He looked at McGee then back to the Israeli agent.

''Why are you so curious Tony and for the record I am perfectly peachy thank you.'' Ziva chirped. Tim had previously started walking to his seat let out a small chuckle. Tony on the other hand fished his hand in between the keyboard and vase where he met a piece of card and a playful slap from the ex-Mossad officer. Ziva took the card and placed it in her back pocket. ''Jealous Tony? They are only flowers after all,'' she mocked whilst she too checked her emails.

''No why would I be Zee-vahh,'' Tony snapped. McGee chuckled again as Tony shot him a glare. ''What are you laughing at Elf Lord?'' He asked as McGee finished chuckling.

''Oh really, because you seem jealous!'' McGee said in a semi-serious tone. Tony turned back to Ziva then glared again at McGee. ''No McFlowerPower I am just happy for…'' Tony began but was interrupted by their team leader as he walked in as if on cue. ''For who DiNozzo? The dead marine? Gear up,'' stated Special Agent Gibbs as he gave Tony one of his famous slaps. ''3rd this week boss, think it's a serial killer?'' McGee asked as he gathered his gear. Gibbs threw his empty coffee cup in the trash as he headed for the elevator. ''Nice flowers Ziva,'' said Gibbs as he walked out of the bullpen followed by McGee, Tony and Ziva. ''Ha…'' She chuckled in response to Tony's sigh.

''It seems you my friend did not see this coming. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head implies he was hit from behind. Mr Palmer would you assist me with the TOD?'' Dr Mallard asked his young assistant as he gave Jimmy the probe. ''Certainly doctor,'' replied Palmer in a bubbly of voice. ''I'd say around 5 or 6 hours ago, the bruising on the lower abdomen seem to be post mortem with also goes with the time of death.'' Explained Palmer to Ducky as Gibbs and the rest of his team, Tony who still seemed to be bothered about who sent Ziva the flowers remained quiet throughout the entire journey, soon arrived to the crime scene.

''Whattda ya got Duck?'' Gibbs asked the old man whilst studying the Caucasian male, approximately 6'4 which lay in front of him while Ziva took photos of the dead marine. Ducky filled Jethro in on the body. ''Hey boss, we've got an ID on the vic. Petty Officer Shaun Davis, 34 and there's an address.'' McGee informed his boss. ''DiNozzo, take David.'' Gibbs barked as he turned back to Ducky. ''Got it boss,'' Tony replied as Ziva handed McGee her camera. ''Am I going to have the pleasure of your silence again Tony?'' Ziva joked as she gave Tony a playful punch as they got into his car.

''Zee-vahh,'' Tony pleaded. Ziva sighed rather sharply and loudly at that. ''Fine Tony if it will keep you from whining like a little snitch then you might as well know. It is no secret,'' she challenged as Tony shook his head and corrected her. ''The term is bitch Ziva,'' she laughed. ''I know Tony, I was being polite…'' Tony smiled, ''then tell… slowly,'' he said with a glint of interest in his eye and curiosity in his words. ''They are from a very good friend... His name is Ray Crus.'' Ziva confessed. They finally arrived at the house of the dead Petty Officers house. It was large at least eight room excluding the large kitchen, living room and two downstairs bathrooms. Ziva entered first the coldness of the handle surprised her. Guns drawn, Tony entered too. ''NCIS!'' yelled Tony. ''Federal Agents!'' Ziva confirmed as she searched one of the rooms. ''Clear'' they shouted in unison as Ziva emerged from the kitchen as she noticed Tony had already checked the two bathrooms and the living room.

Tony pointed upstairs; she nodded in agreement as she proceeded. ''Hey I know that guy… You know Ray Cruz… He's ex-CIA right…'' Tony stated before rudely interrupted by Ziva shouting his name. ''WHAT ZI?'' He yelled back. She did not reply. A minute of silence passed before Tony went to find her. She was looking at the Petty Officers laptop. Just as she was about to bag it someone opened fire at the house. The glass window next to Ziva smashed in her face causing her to fall to the floor. Tony dropped to his knees as he pulled out his gun. Bullets whizzed over her head, she has no time to think. She too pulled out her gun and began to fire at the 3 Black SUV's that had appeared in front of the large house. ''Tony my clip, pass me the spear it's in my bag.'' Ziva yelled frantically. Tony nodded and threw it to her. Suddenly before she could return her fire the bullets stopped. It was silent. Too silent for their liking. Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and guided her to the other room. ''What the hell Ziva,'' he whispered. Ziva froze, she saw someone making their way up the stairs. She signalled Tony but then quickly dropped her arm. The young Israeli agent bit her lip preventing her crying out in pain. She felt something warm and wet drip from her arm. Tony gasped, because of the adrenaline she had not noticed she'd been shot in her right arm. He ripped his shirt and quickly made a bandage around her arm to stop the bleeding. ''Tony...'' She whispered as the footsteps got closer. He crept slightly in front of his wounded partner and drew his gun. Ready for what was coming, as soon as the men appeared around the corner, Tony opened fire.

He took the first three down by himself but when more came with bigger guns he swallowed hard, his heart was beating rapidly. He closed his eyes and returned the fire. Then it stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes. The sight he saw was astounding. 7 dead men lay almost 12 inches away from him. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder; Tony looked up and saw it was Ziva with her gun in her hand. ''Zi, you kicked ass. But your arm…'' he said as he went to touch her cheek but her face turned pale. His homemade bandage made from his shirt was dripping with her crimson blood.

''NCIS!'' Shouted a familiar voice, it was Gibbs. ''Up here, quickly!'' Tony yelled in response. Gibbs ran up the stairs gun in his hands followed by McGee. ''She was hit; it's bleeding pretty bad… She's been out a few minutes,'' Tony informed them as he scooped Ziva's small, lifeless body bridal style into his arms. ''Call Ducky… I'll drive them to the hospital K McGee?'' Gibbs spoke faster than either of them could understand. But Ziva did, not that she could say anything she tried to open her eyes but all they wanted to do was sleep. She tried to force them open, but eventually let exhaustion take over.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, anyone whose been reading Crossing Paths (NCIS and CSI:NewYork Xover) I haven't forgotten it. I'm waiting for my beta to get back to me. So reviews on your way out please:) Thankyou _**

**_-LM_**


End file.
